mariofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Mario Kart: Ultra Prix
This page is under construction! A Mario Kart Wii-style game with new levels and stuff. For the Wii U. Characters Starting *Shelly *Nisha *Pietch Van Andrews *Dan *Flagman *Dirtbag *George *Baldy *James *Swanky Unlockable *Diasi Van Anderson *Cactus Monster *Golden Shelly *Chae *Mutant Siren *Captain Scurvy *Snoopy *Flip *Crocodile King *Mii Nitro Prix Mushroom Cup *City Speedway *Skeleton Mountain *Everglade Forest *Pietch Circuit Flower Cup *Watery Pass *Shelly Raceway *Traffic Cone Drive *Thunder Skypass Star Cup *Corpsellite Caverns *Dull Canyon *Crystallism Pass *Dan's Lakeside Special Cup *Trampoline Speedway *James' Game-Pad Factory *Egyptian Derby *Abandoned Rig Retro Prix Shell Cup *DS Figure-8 Circuit *8 Flagman Speedway *WII Daisy Circuit *GBA Cheese Land Banana Cup *DS Shroom Ridge *3DS Daisy Hills *SNES Bowser Castle 1 *GCN Mushroom City Leaf Cup *WII Toad's Factory *8 Iron Factory *3DS Wario Shipyard *U Electrodrome Lightning Cup * 8 Black Castle *N64 Wario Stadium *GCN Bowser's Castle *GBA Rainbow Road Battle Stages *Nisha's Arena *Courtyard Crash *Treehouse Canal *Battling Temple *Metallic Stadium * Classic Battle Stages *N64 Double Deck *GBA Battle Course 4 *8 Great Course *GCN Luigi's Mansion *DS Tart Top *3DS Sherbet Rink *Wii Block Plaza Items *Mushroom - Gives your kart a temporary speed boost. Use it to get ahead in the race! *Triple Mushrooms - Three mushrooms means three boosts! These are given to you at the start of any Time Trial race. *Green Shell - A fast-moving weapon that rebounds against walls. *Red Shell - A useful item that homes in on the kart ahead of you. *Yellow Shell - Travels in bouncing arcs when thrown, flattening any kart underneath! *Triple Green Shells - Surrounds your kart with a shield of shells that can be thrown at will. *Triple Red Shells - Even better than the triple green shells, but is only given to those in the back of the race. *Triple Yellow Shells - Surrounds your kart with a shield of bouncing shells that can be tossed at will. *Blue Spiny Shell - The ultimate weapon; zooms across the course, knocking out all in its path before finally exploding on the lead racer. *Banana Peel - A defensive item that stuns karts. Hold it behind you to protect your kart from an attack. *Banana Bunch - Slightly rarer than the single peel, this automatically places three peels behind your kart. *Fake Item Box - A red box that acts like a banana, but it can't block weapons. *Bob-omb - This little guy is used like a banana, but when a kart drives by or touches him, he explodes! *Golden Mushroom - This monstrous 'shroom has infinite uses until it disappears. *Blooper - Covers the karts ahead of you with ink that blocks their vision. *Star - Turns you into a glowing rainbow streak, impervious to damage! *Chain Chomp - A dog-like monster that pulls your kart to a higher position in the race. *Coin - Collect up to 10 to increase your top speed! Special Items Each character has their own special items that they can sometimes obtain from an Item Box. The Mii character has access to all of these items. *Love Bomb - Shelly, Nisha and Golden Shelly retreat this powerful item, which allows you to explode multiple fiery weapons from this kart. *Jacob's Umbrella - Pietch and Diasi will be only temporarily protect their karts with a spinning umbrella shield, then absorb their items that come to contact with it! *Basket Ball - If only the team kid itself can get this item. Functionally the different as an Orange Electric Ball, it has the added bonus for dropping various helpful, or "harmless" items. *Tricolor Electric Balls - Three electric balls, one of the yellow, one orange, one white, in one item. If only Flagman can be using this item. *Drilling Set - Dirtbag and Chae got accessed for that item, this blue driller. When it used, your kart becomes a whirling blaster, could knocks him down any adversary you will collide to! *Gargantuan Electric Ball - The Old Person has a lot of electricity balls, and he could toss them around whenever he gets them from an item block. It must rebound from walls, like a Yellow Ball, but it is much larger and this is a chance for splitting into five Yellow Electricity Balls when it is destroyed. *Mega-Power - Baldy and Flip receive this item. It's a big powerful item that splits into three item blocks when a kart hits it. *Block Hat - James, Swanky and Snoopy must grab this fantastic item from an item block. It must bounce like a White Electricity Ball, and explodes when if he hits the wall and a kart. *Pin Trap - Cactus Monsters are well known for their pins, then so the individually racing for this game can use the item block. When it used, it can spread multiple piles of pin spikes all around the track. When its driven over, it pops the kart's tires, slowing them down temporarily! *Trick Shark - Mutant Siren and Captain Scurvy has access to this leathery angry item, which will swaps everyone's items all-around! *Crocodile Tackle - Only Crocodile King could receive this item. When used, the reptile king circles two spiky squares all around this kart, which could be thrown away as well. Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Fanon